supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pocono Restricted Cup
The 2019 Pocono Restricted Cup is one of Team Unseeded tournaments to take place during the airing of Daai Daeng. It is scheduled for August 11-16, 2019. Withdrawn players * Robert Wickens Seeds Entry is restricted due to Daai Daeng. It meant all unseeded players who aren't current or former IndyCar Series captains are allowed. Any player that played in the 2019 Feud that isn't a core member of Abomasnow's Original 23 are allowed. It applies to the following: former Ben and Toad's Contest or Dancing with the Stars contestants who aren't IndyCar captains, or Thailand SuperStar IG entries ranked between Abomasnow (128) and Flygon/Dragalge (1742) on July 30, the air date. IndyCar decided to put Conor Daly in the unseeded Cup tournaments, as Daly was the driver for Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz for the races at Texas and Iowa. It was because Daly entered the Le Mans Cup despite being an unseeded captain, and still qualified for the seedings of Victoria’s Secret Angels vs. Bachelor Men and Gaten Matarazzo vs. Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler. The seeds are the unseeded players' standings entering the 2019 ABC Supply 500. Dragonite Alexander Rossi Gilles Marini Aurorus Wario Beedrill Takuma Sato Venusaur Felix Rosenqvist Fennekin Sébastien Bourdais Spencer Pigot Santino Ferrucci Colton Herta Marcus Ericsson Marco Andretti Zach Veach Tony Kanaan Ed Jones Matheus Leist Jack Harvey Max Chilton Ed Carpenter Conor Daly Sage Karam Charlie Kimball Ben Hanley Pathompong Reonchaidee Wichian Kusolmanomai Kommo-o Lapras Bobby Bones Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Dragonite | RD1-score01-1=Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= P Pongsatorn | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= K Kaiser | RD1-score03-1=Ziering | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Alomomola | RD1-score04-1=Shepherd | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= T Cahill | RD1-score05-1=Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= M Piromporn | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Z Chumphae | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=18 | RD1-team08= T Kanaan | RD1-score08-1=Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= W Kusolmanomai | RD1-score09-1=Shepherd | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Boonsoongnern | RD1-score10-1=Ziering | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= J King | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= P Sangpotirat | RD1-score12-1=Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Gallade | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= D Driver | RD1-score14-1=Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= D Ford | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-team16= S Pigot | RD1-score16-1=Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Chong | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fisher | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=B | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1=B | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Fennekin | RD1-score01-1=Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= D Guiffreda | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Leavanny | RD1-score03-1=Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= K Davies | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= N Pomsuwan | RD1-score05-1=Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= M Kankoon | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Santinatornkul | RD1-score07-1=Shepherd | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= C Kimball | RD1-score08-1=Ziering | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=20 | RD1-team09= M Leist | RD1-score09-1=Shepherd | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= M Waltrip | RD1-score10-1=Ziering | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= T Hiraoka | RD1-score11-1=Ziering | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= G McQuestion | RD1-score12-1=Shepherd | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=PR | RD1-team13= B Monger | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= DL Hughley | RD1-score14-1=Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= E Guiffreda | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= Beedrill | RD1-score16-1=Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Chong | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fisher | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Chong | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Fisher | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=B | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1=B | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 G Marini | RD1-score01-1=Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= T Wadleigh | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= M Giroux | RD1-score03-1=Ziering | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= E Holyfield | RD1-score04-1=Shepherd | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= R Suprakob | RD1-score05-1=Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Ž Košir | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= L Vito | RD1-score07-1=Shepherd | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= C Daly | RD1-score08-1=Ziering | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=30 | RD1-team09= Kommo-o | RD1-score09-1=Ziering | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= P Warinruk | RD1-score10-1=Shepherd | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= T Lakkas | RD1-score11-1=Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Amornsupasiri | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= T Janus | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= RC Enerson | RD1-score14-1=Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Jak Wattanasin | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= M Ericsson | RD1-score16-1=Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Chong | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fisher | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Fisher | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Chong | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=B | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=B | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1=W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 A Rossi | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in the United States